


雀翎

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 凤凰失贞记 [1]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	雀翎

魔尊旭凤身上白薇之毒越发严重，禹疆宫中的暖泉早已失去作用。他原生得杏靥桃颊，一双丹凤狭长眼，娥眉入鬓，唇如莲蕊，如今被折磨得生出一片愁态，眸生烟煴。今夜是月圆，每月十五总比平日里更无法压制毒素，旭凤瘫倒在榻上，青丝拖枕畔，寒毒几乎冻住了他半边身子，已然失去神智。

穗禾从小便爱着旭凤，她从未把这天地间绝美动人的凤凰当成自己的表哥，为了迎娶旭凤，她比常人付出百倍努力，才得了一个鸟族之长，其中心酸又有何人知。前些日子她冒死跑回族里盗取秘术，如今已得逆天生子之法。真是天道助也，如今旭凤犹如三岁小儿毫无反抗之力任人亵玩。

穗禾站在床榻边看着旭凤的娇美颜色，手指一挑，魔尊的黑色腰带便遮住他那双凤眼，衣襟自然分开两侧，露出内里莹白皮肉，雪乳微胀。穗禾在女子中算不得白肤，更何况是和旭凤相比较，浅蜜色的双手压着魔尊圆润肩头，一吻落在他耳侧。

旭凤你就是我此生的妻，今日过后我绝不负你。

温柔的唇舌从上至下逐渐落下，一直到那软嫩红樱，穗禾的唇齿包裹着旭凤小巧的乳头舔舐，甚至连同乳晕也被吃进嘴里，入口的肌肤如同凝脂，滑得穗禾忍不住咬上几下，方解心头那一股子凶猛的欲望，旭凤有些吃痛，哭喘了几声，孔雀不满的用牙尖刺着他的乳孔，妄图从里头吸出几口乳汁，直到快将奶头咬破乳尖吸出血液才罢休。

穗禾抬起头看着被黑布缠绕的凤眼，一小块布料已被打湿。又瞥见被自己玩弄的胸脯，一边被弄得发青肿胀，皮薄的渗出血丝，另一旁还如少女酥胸俏挺。下一秒这雪峰被穗禾五指抓紧手里，用力揉捏，旭凤痛得惊呼出声，穗禾喉头滚动，压下心中无数想法，安抚了他一阵，魔尊又缓缓睡去。但很快他又被小腹湿热酸痒给闹得几欲清醒，穗禾吻着他漂亮的肚脐，又抚过他柔软的腰身，手指在最为敏感的地方捏起一片皮肉，魔尊呜咽着想要逃离又被孔雀的手掌把住。

亵裤里的纯阳之物早已抬头，这世间不缺双性之体，不知多少人看到旭凤时都以为他雌雄双体只因那娇容，却不知这凤与凰皆可成孕。穗禾并不喜欢这根玩意儿，于她而言，旭凤的软穴才是她的好宝贝，她小心翼翼解开魔尊长裤，露出里面丰满臀瓣与肉欲十足的双腿。

穗禾情难自抑地将脸贴在旭凤腿间，胜过女子的肌肤，触手便再也不可离去，她忘情地吮吸啃咬腿侧软肉，几乎要将旭凤溶于自己血肉之中，双丘被她揉得红肿发烫，其中幽穴更是无法窥探，等她再次起身之时早已狼藉一片。

情深万丈，错一步便是不测之渊。魔尊早在这细碎折磨中醒来，却手脚无法动弹，眼前一片漆黑，只闻到一股凤凰花香，会是她么。不等他细细思考，双腿便被人折叠推至胸前，压上被咬得胀大几倍的奶头，旭凤从喉咙里挤出一声，疼。

穗禾的手指挑开层层软肉才得以窥探其中幽穴，从不曾见天日的粉白蜜洞，如处子花苞，含羞带怯，孔雀修长的手指刚一摸上那处，就是一个瑟缩，却不见魔尊喊停，穗禾心中气闷，不再温柔，未曾蘸着脂膏，直接两指插入，旭凤痛得双腿抖动，软着调子说：“轻些，又不是没让你弄过，你好歹疼疼我。”语罢更是放松自己身体，承受身上人的奸淫。

穗禾的手指甫一进入被这馋人的小东西吸得无法插弄，她一巴掌打在旭凤白臀上，软肉晃得扎眼，旭凤病态双颊生出几分艳丽，唉叫着别啊，然后深吸一口气才松了下来。也不知是不是从前被奸透了，没多时，就自己出了水儿，他有些羞得红了耳朵，一弯白玉膀子搂上穗禾后背，在她耳边娇娇嗔道：“你弄疼我了。”

其实根本都还没捣入穴心，穗禾知他认错了人，苦涩袭上心头，不由得滴了几滴孔雀泪，只盼今晚过后，这旭凤永远成了自己枕边人。手指快速在肉道里滑动，肠肉裹着指尖磨蹭，湿漉漉的腿间滑腻至极，舒服的旭凤一直小声哼唧，又想要穗禾亲亲他，孔雀自是不会怠慢美人，将这嘟软红唇嘬得滋滋作响，舌头都快被吸到麻木，来不及吞咽的口津全被穗禾吃进口中，股间的捣弄则是越发大力，魔尊不得不抬起软腰塌下屁股来迎合，嘴里不断戚戚唉叫。

很快他的玉柱抽动，便是泄了一身。穗禾将抽出的手指插进魔尊唇瓣，旭凤被弄得几乎呕吐，一股腥甜气扑鼻而来，香舌被夹在指尖里拉出，衣衫大敞，双乳被虐，胯下白灼一片，好一副淫乱美人图。

穗禾抬起身体回头望了望，那一轮清月，已化作了血色，只叹时机已至，将那被她血肉滋养过的雀翎取出。孔雀羽翎是这世间除却凤凰最华丽的皮毛，在黑夜中依旧泛着七彩光华。可如今被那血液染得污黑，如同玄色铁片，细小绒毛根根分明。这翎羽自主钻进旭凤肉穴，那小洞本就不知足，想要大吃起来，岂料被这活物搅得臊痒难忍，想要夹紧却若无物，但肉腔却能感受到每一处被羽毛戳弄的滋味，肠壁抖动颤栗，从深处喷出的情汁被穴眼尽数挤出身体，滴落在墨色衣袍上。旭凤的后面痒得让他在塌上扭转，哭喊着求饶，穗禾看着美肉乱颤的旭凤，心道，等你吸尽我这雀翎血肉，自然放过你，不过到时你也有了我孔雀骨血，插翅难逃。

旭凤趴在床笫间，双丘撅得老高，他伸手扒开两瓣嫩肉，求着人插进来，那臀间蜜穴，正噗嗤吐着水液，快速地收缩着，却瞧不见里头风光。只见穗禾掐了一道口诀，一面玄镜出现在眼前，只是这画面，着实不雅，一团媚肉挤压着一根玄色羽毛，可在触及之时又被极速躲开，再往里看是嫩红的软肉正被这翎羽根部死死抵住戳弄，不断涌出的透明液体从深处冲出，洗出一片血色，被这肠肉悄无声息地吸收。

这穗禾看着镜中魔尊的内里乾坤，叹道，若是有别的人在，旭凤真的要羞得钻到地下去。可旭凤如今再也无法关注这些，他胯下玉柱，又一次出了精，可是后头的穴心被捣得酸软快美，肠肉发颤，他哭着用手掐住自己根部，对着不知是谁喊着：“我不要了，又要去了，呜呜，好疼，可是好舒服，你肏肏我吧。”叫得快死了一般，墨发粘着蜂腰美背，屁股摇得几乎画成了圈，淫荡得还不如最下贱的魔娘，红唇启了又阖，讨饶不已。

穗禾看着空中血色即将褪去，又瞧了一眼玄镜，这血肉才刚刚褪去一半，恐生变故，只得催动口诀加快进程。一束光团朝着那汁水淋漓的穴眼飞去，包住那根雀羽，瞬间周遭柔顺绒毛，直接撑开，刺向最是肉软的肠壁。旭凤昂起秀颈眼泪扑簌簌地向下落，沾湿了眼前黑布，面颊憋得发红，精关不受，激喷出道道浊液，穴腔疯狂蠕动，细面软肉怎遭得住如此玩弄，那穴心更是被捣得凹陷。

旭凤喉间逐渐不辨人音，一声嘶鸣破出，竟是凤凰啼叫，再见这幽谷花心，裂开一处细缝，是了，这便是凤受孕之地。穗禾将羽上其余骨血聚向一团，又控制着雀翎飞快捣弄，旭凤被体内生出的孕道折磨得几乎没了气息又被虐待般地插玩，凄厉的凤鸣盘绕整个禹疆宫。穗禾心中默念，我就这一次对不起你，然后又毫不手软地玩弄起了旭凤身前肉柱，旭凤受了这前后夹击，哭得不能自己，口中只能呵出乞求：“啊啊啊别、别了……求求你，别弄我了……我真的要死了呜呜呜呜呜……”

宛如美玉的身子没一处好肉，臀丘肿得老高，乳孔微开，旭凤终于再也受不住地大张着嘴射了出来，可这次竟是淡黄色尿液，后穴也如女子潮吹般喷出大波黏腻体液，刚刚那团血色如愿以偿地进入那密道，在高潮瞬间又闭合消失。这场违背天道人伦的神鸟受孕，可苦了魔尊，一整夜被穗禾玩弄得生不能生，死不能死。

而穗禾终于放下心来搂着怀中美人。

没过几日，穗禾陪着旭凤出了禺疆宫，竟然偶遇了锦觅。旭凤幽幽望了一眼锦觅道：“你可好，将我折腾得死去活来，可怜我一身皮肉被你弄得青紫丑陋，却不见你踪影。”

又见锦觅直呼冤枉。

旭凤听罢便捂着肚子，呕出一口心头血，凄冷道：“那一夜……对你毫无意义么？”便晕死过去。


End file.
